evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortex Island
Cortex Island is an isle located in the coast of the Wumpa Islands that previously served as Doctor Neo Cortex's primary base of operations in the Crash Bandicoot series and the exact location of his lair known as the Cortex Castle. The island formerly had only beaches, palm trees, native rope bridges, mountains, ancient ruins, and a temple where Uka Uka was imprisoned for eons. But with Neo Cortex and N. Brio's arrival the island, a castle was built on the mountain Uka Uka's temple prison is located and a toxic waste refinery was constructed on the beach. Because of these additional areas, the island also contains machinery, a factory, a generator room, towers, corridors and sewers. History Eons ago, this remote island was inhabited ancient tribes that created the underground temple which served as Uka Uka's prison after his twin brother Aku Aku sealed him within it. Several eons later, the island became occupied by Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio while on run from various authorities. The two scientists decided to take residence on the island and began their plans to create an army of mutant animals called the Cortex Commandos using their Evolvo-Ray; which eventually lead to the creation of Crash Bandicoot and Tawna Bandicoot. While under Cortex's control, this island was overwhelmed by pollution that also threatened to effect the entire archipelago. However, Cortex's defeat by Crash Bandicoot and the destruction of the doctor's castle allowed the environment to flourish. Which resulted in the development of much vegetation. One year after Cortex's defeat, this island was presumably abandoned. It's castle ruins served as the location for N. Brio's laser weapon, where N. Brio prepared it to destroy the Cortex Vortex space station and is also where a secret Warp Room is found. The island was briefly seen again when Uka Uka's temple prison is destroyed by a piece of the Cortex's space station. Locations *Cortex Power *Cortex Castle *Mojo Temple Gallery Images Dr. Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex, the islands ruler. Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Island. Cortex Island.png|A concept sketch of Cortex Island. Landscapes Cortex Island - Machinery.png|Machinery Cortex Island - Refinery.png|Refinery Cortex Island - Generator Room.png|Generator Room Cortex Island - Pinstripe's Office.png|Pinstripe's Office Cortex Island - Castle Walls.png|Castles Exterior Walls Cortex Island - Castle.png|Castle Halls Cortex Island - N. Brio's Lab.png|N. Brio's Lab Cortex Island - Cortex's Lab.png|Cortex's Lab Cortex Island - Sewer.png|Sewer Cortex Island - Ruins.png|Ruins Cortex Island - Lava Temple.png|Lava Temple Cortex Island - Castle Ruins.png|Castle Ruins Theme NOTE: These songs do not work on Internet Explorer. Trivia *The name of Cortex Island is a pun to that of a real-life . *Despite being a major location in past Crash Bandicoot games, the island hasn't got a official name. Although it was once referred to as N. Trapment Island by some fans and those at Bioware who worked on the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, this name has not been confirmed as the island's true name. *This island is a reference to other wasted islands/worlds ruled by villains such as Crocodile Isle. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Oppression Category:Magic Category:Pollution